


Тепло

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Шутки бывают смешные, не смешные, удачные и не удачные, и Гэвин не вполне уверен к какой именно категории ему нужно отнести то, что получается когда он открывает рот и говорит:- Вы такие замечательные, я ещё более замечательный - может быть попробуем втроём?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Поклон вот этому треду: https://twitter.com/Miss_shipper/status/1018873288007618560

Шутки бывают смешные, не смешные, удачные и не удачные, и Гэвин не вполне уверен к какой именно категории ему нужно отнести то, что получается, когда он открывает рот и говорит:  
— Вы такие замечательные, я ещё более замечательный — может быть попробуем втроём?

Два синхронных ответных взгляда заставляют сердце упасть куда-то к ногам, потому что, чёрт побери, это просто невыносимо. То, насколько ему сильно нравятся эти два чёртовых андроида их участка.

Тихий, спокойный Коннор стал его личным крашем ещё до того, как они впервые поработали вместе, потому что, чёрт побери, этот мягкий голос, спокойная уверенность, сила, перехватывающая дух одновременно с детской насмешливостью просто вырвали его сердце, заставляя думать только о том, каково было бы узнать напарника Хэнка поближе.

Опасный Дик вообще каждый раз вызывает в нём бурю эмоций. Будто вечный вызов — кто кого? Хрупкие людишки против почти бессмертных андроидов в схватке умов, сарказма, ярости — словно тот его копия, но лучше, потому что Ричарду ничего не стоит контролировать свои эмоции. В ответ этому Гэвин всегда противопоставляет безграничное нахальство, к их взаимному удовольствию.

И, нельзя сказать, что у него есть хоть какие-то основания полагать, что хотя бы один из андроидов, похожих друг на друга как близнецы, согласится на такое странное и нелепое предложение. Оно несерьёзное, и Гэвин скалится во все зубы, когда его произносит, стараясь не думать о том могу ли эти машины считывать человеческое сердцебиение.

И вообще не слишком ли сильно у него стучит сердечко, потому что он, буквально, сходит сейчас с ума?

Наверное, всё дело в том, что за суматохой в день Святого Валентина, он, приняв шоколад от нескольких человек и этой пары андроидов в участке, вдруг решил, что можно сделать шаг. Всего один для того, чтобы горячие желания, сводящие его с ума долгими тёмными ночами перед сном и внутри него, наконец, отпустили.

Сны, в которых он оказывается сладостно зажат между твёрдыми телами, похожими друг на друга так, что можно сойти с ума, полагая, что попал в рай или в ад, населённый одними RK модели «Коннор.» Там можно позволить себе притянуть Ричарда к себе за шею, и поцеловать жёстко, почти безжалостно, получая такой же яростный поцелуй в ответ. Там, можно медленно ласкаться с Коннором, скользя ладонями по его искусственной коже, прижимая его к себе теснее, нежнее.

А потом, в реальности отодвигать мысль о том, как он, чёрт побери, отсасывал каждому из них, получая ту же самую ласку в ответ. Не то чтобы его это смущает, просто сбивает с рабочего лада, снова возвращая к тем снам, в которых жгучие желания захватывают его с головой, подчиняя себе.

— Ну… — Коннор бросает взгляд на Ричарда и улыбается мягко, со своей степенной вежливостью, которая, одновременно, выводит из себя и заставляет стонать, представляя как она меняется во время секса. — Почему бы и нет?

Облегчённый выдох удаётся сдержать в последний момент, вскидывая подбородок и глядя так, словно Гэвин совсем не сомневался. Так, словно любой другой ответ был бы неприемлемым, хотя внутри сейчас ужасный раздрай.

— Сегодня вечером, — соглашается второй андроид уверенно, и вот его слова звучат уже как приказы. И этот тон тоже возбуждает невыносимо. — Приходи. Адрес сбросил.

Телефон и правда гудит смской, и Гэвин кивает, отходя к своему столу, и размышляя как бы смыться на улицу, потому что у него лицо горит от смущения, и, кажется, ему срочно нужно покурить, чтобы взять себя в руки.

В истории о мужике, который тайно женил влюблённых, а после был казнён, Гэвин не видит ничего романтичного, на самом деле. С юридической точки зрения того времени тот пострадал за дело, и трудно с этим спорить. Гэвин всегда недоумевал с того, почему этой дате придают такое значение, но, крепко подумав он пришёл к выводу — единственная причина этому отсутствия праздника для влюблённых. Что может быть романтичнее, чем история про любовь, про смерть, про свадьбы и всё это покрытое чёртовой незаконностью? Особенно для тех, кому пятнадцать или чуть старше.

Правда, с работой в полиции он совсем перестал видеть хоть что-то хорошее в нём, потому что три-пять суицида в их районе, куда придётся ехать ему это уже нормальная ситуация. И горячие линии не помогают.

Впрочем, если вот на те самые линии добавить Коннора или Ричарда, едва ли у кого-то останется желание ставить точку в собственной жизни. По крайней мере, их интонации, их голоса такие, что лично Гэвин едва бы сумел сдержаться, чтобы не попробовать отыскать их владельцев на месте грядущих суицидников.

А если не возможность иметь нечто большее с обладателями этих ужасающе прекрасных голосов должно вселять желание жить, тогда вообще что?

Гэвину приходится перехватывать мысль до того, как она заведёт его не туда. И предвосхищение вечера задвинуть подальше, чтобы ожидание не сожрало его с потрохами, делая из не самого стабильного человека окончательного невротика.

Мысль о том, что ему нужно прийти не с пустыми руками догоняет Гэвина уже дома, когда он стягивает с себя привычную футболку, и разыскивает нечто более подходящее. Половина его шкафа оказывается на полу покуда он занят примеркой и не останавливает свой выбор на чёрной футболке с ярким принтом символов противостояния Бэтмена и Супермена.

Этот вопрос он задаёт в ответной смс, но Ричард скор и сух на ответы:

«Ничего не надо», — отзывается тот буквально через мгновение, и Гэвин выдыхает. Осматривает себя в зеркало и прижимается лбом к холодной глади.

С ним давненько такого пиздеца не случалось. Невинная шутка, реальные фантазии, принятое приглашение — кто бы мог подумать?

«Валентинову дню ещё есть чем меня удивить», — хмыкает Гэвин, делая долгие, медленные вдохи и выдохи, пытаясь обуздать то, что он нервничает, словно девственник перед первым свиданием. Или перед первым сексом — отчаянно и наповал.

Пока он был в отделе время тянулось, но, после того как он вернулся домой и всё стало таким настоящим, оно вдруг пускается вскачь. Только мгновение назад он был у себя дома и искал что бы поприличнее натянуть, и вот, он уже мнётся у двери многоквартирного дома, нажимая кнопку вызова и получая почти мгновенное разрешение на вход.

«Надо было хоть выпить до этого, что ли», — с запозданием думает Гэвин, пока лифт поднимается на нужный ему этаж.

Впрочем, едва ли алкоголь сумеет хоть чем-то помочь — в обществе андроидов он и без того словно пьяный. Задирает и подкалывает Коннора, зубоскалит с Ричардом, флиртуя как контрольным в голову. Если сюда и правда добавить ещё и алкоголя, то за исход вечера он ручаться не станет.

— Проходи, — мягко улыбается ему Коннор, едва открывается дверь, и Гэвин замирает на пороге от растерянности.

Коннор выглядит иначе, без привычного костюма. У него растянутая футболка, которая чуть сползает с одного плеча, мягкие брюки и босые ступни. От всего вида веет теплом, домашним уютом и спокойствием.

— Привет, — спустя пару мгновений выдавливает из себя Гэвин, и радуется, что в прихожей сумрачно, как, кажется, и во всей квартире. Лицо, уши и шея горят от бешеного смущения, и едва ли он хочет, чтобы Коннор это увидел.

Но, как только он стаскивает с себя ботинки и ставит их там же, где стоят две идентичные пары обувки андроидов, как его лицо оказывается в осторожных ладонях Коннора.

Гэвин замирает, словно пойманный зверь, жмурится, стараясь не смотреть тому в глаза, и чувствует, что что-то в нём ломается, когда его губ нежно касаются чужие.

Он стонет, льнёт к Коннору, страстно отвечая на незатейливую, но разрывающую сердце близостью ласку, и чувствует, как со спины его к Коннору прижимает Дик, соскальзывая губами по беззащитной шее, а ладонями по бокам.

— Всё хорошо, — спокойно говорит Ричард, явно поймав сбившийся сердечный ритм Гэвина, так и не сумевшего толком взять себя в руки.

Назвать происходящее «хорошо», значит — сказать правду, вот только это не отменяет того, что Гэвин нервничает, словно он младше чем есть раза в два и перед первым свиданием. Такой страх испортить всё неосторожным словом, сорвавшимся рычанием, показушной гордостью заставляет дрожать изнутри.

— Расслабься, — мягко просит его Коннор прямо в губы, и Гэвин кивает, пытаясь выдохнуть, успокоится хоть немного. — Мы не кусаемся.

В противовес его словам Дик осторожно прикусывает основание его шеи, и Гэвина перетряхивает. Всё тело содрогается от напряжения и возбуждения, которое выкручивает каждую жилу, а с губ срывается горячий стон.

— Так хорошо? — голос Коннора заставляет приоткрыть глаза, и потянуться к нему в поисках тепла, уюта, которым пропитан такой домашний сейчас андроид.

— Да… — шепчет хрипло Гэвин, когда Дик зализывает место поцелуя.

По правде говоря, Гэвин не думал, что он будет в центре этого «бутерброда». Ему казалось, что его напористости должно хватить, чтобы быть сверху над Коннором или Ричардом, но сейчас, пока он поднимает руки, позволяя стаскивать с себя с таким трудом подобранную одежду, ему наплевать. Гэвин знает — они не навредят. Ни один из андроидов не причинит настоящей боли, поэтому он может удовлетворить своё желание переспать с ними хоть раз.

Да, всего один, и этого ему должно быть более чем достаточно, верно? Всего раз, когда он притянет Коннора к себе ближе и поцелует того медленно, чувственно, так же как во сне, успевая заметить, как в четыре руки его освобождают от штанов, попутно скользя ладонями по рёбрам, по животу, сжимают ягодицы в пальцах.

Последнее слишком прекрасно, чтобы он мог сдержаться, и Гэвин шипит отчаянно:

— Чёрт!

Он жмурится до боли, пока Ричард разминает его ягодицы так дьявольски умело, что хочется умереть, и теряется в ощущениях, совсем забывая о Конноре.

А вот он о нём не забывает — скользит губами по животу, опускаясь на колени, и, когда Гэвин приоткрывает глаза, едва Дик перестаёт сжимать в пальцах обычно такие напряжённые мышцы, то открывшийся вид сбивает его словно молотом.

— Тише, — нежный выдох Ричарда на ухо не помогает, ведь Коннор на коленях — зрелище слишком порнушное, чтобы у Гэвина, под пристальным взглядом андроидов, не дёрнулся член, выдавая то, насколько сильно он в нетерпении.

— Не могу, — хрипло выдаёт он, но Дик отвлекает немного тем, что поворачивает его голову к себе и целует, пока другой андроид накрывает губами головку и делает языком нечто настолько потрясающее, что хочется толкнуться дальше, глубже.

Гэвин бы и рад, но он не делает ни единого движения, потому что боится навредить, боится увлечься. И того, что этот вечер в таком случае кончится слишком быстро. А вот Коннор определённо этого всего не опасается — его пальцы соскальзывают по всей длине, и кулак ходит по члену так потрясающе, что Гэвин теряется.

Он цепляется руками то за плечи Дика, то за волосы Коннора, то за стену, не зная куда их деть, пока Ричард не перехватывает их у него за спиной, не позволяя делать конечностями ни движения больше.

Никогда с ним не случалось такого потрясающего минета прежде, хотя нельзя сказать, что у Гэвина нет в подобном опыта — своим любовникам отсасывал как он сам, так и ему, но Коннор…

— Блять, блять, блять! — рычит Гэвин, всё-таки толкаясь бёдрами в сладостную глубину и понимая — ни хрена он не сдержится. Это просто невозможно, не тогда, когда одна рука верно оттягивает мошонку, другая ласкает член, а губы с языком вытворяют такое, что, кажется, ни одно человеческое существо не сможет повторить.

Укус в шею совершенно внезапный, и он выбивает Гэвина из последних крох самообладания, заставляя кончить в сладкий, всё анализирующий рот. Карие глаза, поднятые на него снизу вверх прожигают душу до самого основания, но Гэвин не может заставить себя отвести взгляд. Он словно прикован, примагничен, привязан к Коннору.

— Вот так, — удовлетворённо отзывается тот, и улыбается.

У Гэвина дрожат ноги самую малость, зато нервозность отступила на второй план, хотя вся чувствительность обострилась до предела. Всего на секунды он остаётся один — два андроида раздевают друг друга быстро. Он едва успевает заметить, что Дик вообще предпочитает быть дома в одних штанах, не утруждаясь поиском футболки.

В местах, где они соприкасаются мгновенно исчезает кожа. По-правде говоря, это завораживающее зрелище.

За несколько секунд распалённый Гэвин успевает продрогнуть, но они возвращаются к нему, прижимают в двух сторон, согревая своим теплом и не давая упасть, ведь после оргазма у него самую малость трясуться ноги.

— Лучше? — интересуется Коннор, и Гэвин кивает, благодарно обнимая его и Ричарда, до тех пор, пока лёгкая дрожь не рассеивается окончательно.

— Вы пиздец какие горячие, — хмыкает Гэвин, скалясь в ухмылке, — во всех смыслах.

— Да? — удивляется Коннор, одновременно с самодовольным замечанием Дика:

— Мы заметили.

Их ладони двигаются по его коже медленно, но это только ещё больше распаляет. После оргазма всё чувствуется совсем не так. Иначе. Ощущения становятся острее, и Гэвин не сдерживается — стонет горячо, в голос, не стесняясь того, как ему сейчас хорошо.

Он пытается трогать их в ответ, но получает только легкое замечание на ухо, когда они оба перехватывают его руки.

— Не сегодня, — мягко говорит Коннор, и это не звучит как нечто обидное. Просто факт, с которым стоит смириться.

— В другой раз — сколько угодно, — соглашается Ричард, — но сегодня мы хотели согреть тебя.

— Мне тепло, — бурчит Гэвин, не сразу понимая, что они имеют в виду.

Ладонь Коннора ложится ему на грудь, как раз там, где за кожей бьётся его сердце.

— Здесь, — говорит он едва слышно, и Гэвину странно наблюдать за тем, как от прикосновений к его собственной коже у андроида тает скин.

«Я ведь не один из вас!» — хочется ему закричать от этого зрелища. Не потому что он возмущён, а потому что напуган возможными завышенными ожиданиями.

— Всё хорошо, — снова, как перепуганного зверя успокаивает его Ричард, и Гэвин готов злобно зарычать.

— Я не боюсь, — фыркает он, но сердце предательски трепещет.

Ему страшно, когда Дик опрокидывает его на спину. Гэвин никогда не был снизу, и, сказать по правде, попробовать ему всегда было интересно, но только сейчас его одолело тянущее чувство. Это не недоверие — просто неизвестность пугает, а оказаться между двумя неутомимыми андроидами, может быть совсем не таким, каким он думал.

Так оно и есть.

Гэвин ждёт, что Дик будет груб — он целует его, словно обезумевший, прикусывая губы сильно, до яростных стонов, но андроид вылизывает их после с таким прилежанием, что Гэвину даже удаётся избавиться от части заново нахлынувшей на него нервозности.

— Всё хорошо, — мягко говорит Коннор, и Гэвину приходится собрать всего себя, чтобы посмотреть в тёмно-карие глаза и кивнуть, позволяя тому развести его ноги, и согнуть их в коленях.

Ничего такого, чего бы он не смог выдержать, верно? Ничего такого, к чему он бы не был готов. Ничего такого, чего бы не случалось с ним прежде, пускай он и был в совсем другой роли. Нужно только вдохнуть поглубже и расслабиться, отдаваясь полностью медленно скользящим по коже ладоням. Они ласкают его в четыре руки, и, сказать по правде, этого отчаянно много для него.

Не то, сколько бы он смог выдержать.

Гэвин приподнимает голову, желая хотя бы заикнуться об этом, но Дик снова прижимается к его губам в долгом, медленном поцелуе, позволяя хвататься за свои волосы жёсткими и мозолистыми пальцами и не пытаясь остановить зарвавшегося человека.

Губы Коннора двигаются вниз по груди и животу, изучая буквально каждый миллиметр вместе с мягкими подушечками пальцев, которые скользят по коже за мгновенье раньше. Ощущений так много, что Гэвин жмурится, кусает свои губы, попадая кромкой зубов по губам Дика, и получает более страстный и жёсткий поцелуй в ответ. Девять вновь сжимает его ягодицы в пальцах, заставляя отчаянно застонать, зажмурившись и схватиться уже не только на его волосы, но и за плечи, пытаясь найти точку опоры. Не для тела, конечно, для духа.

Внутри становится странно — первый смазанный палец Коннора соскальзывает в него с трудом, но Гэвин старается расслабиться, податься, принять его.

— Хороший мальчик, — хмыкает Ричард, и Гэвин готов съязвить в ответ, как это заведено у них с напарником, но не сможет ни слова выдавить из себя, потому что дразнящие движения внутри обрываются одним внезапным касанием, от которого его прошибает как током.

— Вашу ж мать! — рычит он, жмурясь до боли.

Сладкая точка внутри даёт ему слишком много удовольствия, но, не похоже, чтобы Коннора это заботило.

— Ты так сладко рычишь, — улыбается Ричард прикусывая его губу.

— Не смешно, блять, — шипит Гэвин, пока Коннор увлечённо проталкивает в него пару пальцев, а лежащий рядом напарник находит его член ладонью, и поглаживает неторопливо.

— Разве? А, по-моему, забавно, — качает головой Рич, явно наслаждаясь происходящим.

Гэвин очень хочет ответить ему, но пиздец случается там, где он и не ждал — горячий язык соскальзывает по его растянутому вокруг пальцев Коннора анусу, и всё тело просто пробирает желанием, заставляя ломко, надсадно застонать.

Потеряться на это кровати оказывается проще чем он думал — достаточно дать ему такое обилие ощущений, что весь мир сойдёт с ума. И сам Гэвин тоже. Но, чёрт, римминг, какой бы классной штукой ни был, это, кажется, несколько слишком. По крайней мере он так думает, пока не чувствует, что и его член оказался снова во рту. На сей раз у Дика.

— Блять, блять, блять, — снова и снова выкрикивает он запальчиво, но спустить ему не дают, пережимая основание члена.

Зато Ричард дразнит его соски, сжимая их в пальцах так, что Гэвин уверен — он вот-вот сдохнет от обилия приятных ощущений.

— Такой чувствительный, — хмыкает Коннор, отрываясь от него, и Гэвин чувствует себя потерянным, пустым, когда пальцы выскальзывают из него. — Так и знал, что ты не просто так кутаешься в свои куртки в любое время года в участке.

Приставленную к растянутому входу головку Гэвин ощущает особенно остро. Дик отстраняется, заставляя его запомнить каждое мгновение, не отвлекаясь ни на что, и, пока Коннор медленно проталкивается в него, аккуратно соскальзывая вовнутрь, хочется умереть от двойственного чувства неприятия и сладостного восторга. Особенно, когда на последнем толчке он входит восхитительно глубоко, как раз там, где только что были пальцы, и Гэвина выкручивает.

Он дугой выгибается, принимая чужую плоть до края, стонет и скулит от ладоней Дика и Коннора, которые скользят по его телу.

— Это пиздец, — шипит он, сжимаясь на плоти и не зная что сделать. Кажется, буквально каждое следующее движение заставит его умереть ко всем чертям.

— Хорошо, да? — улыбка в голове Дика накрывает его, особенно, когда тот устраивается под ним, укладывая Гэвина себе на грудь спиной. От всего этого Коннор выскальзывает, и сорвавшийся с губ протестующий стон Гэвин уже не контролирует.

— Всё в порядке, — в который раз повторяет Коннор за этот вечер, и Гэвина обдаёт сладким теплом от каждого последующего.

— Мы не оставим тебя, — вторит ему на ухо Ричард, и он податливо расслабляется, позволяя им все.

Коннор двигается в нём медленно, вырывая из Гэвина задушенные стоны. Нет жестокости и в том, что делает с ним Дик, даже когда тот прикусывает его ухо или оставляет на шее тёмные метки, внимательно глядя за реакцией человека.

Поддаться, довериться, отдаться целиком и без остатка сладко вбивающемуся в него Коннору, скользящему между его ягодиц Ричарду — всё, что и остаётся в этой ситуации. Всё то, что Гэвин думал о том, как оно будет — пустышка. Два андроида в которых нежности и тепла столько, что он, словно бродячий пёс, которому позволено хотя бы эту ночь отогреваться в их руках.

Он ждёт того, что на место удовольствия придёт горечь, но её всё нет, а ожидание отступает на второй план, позволяя просто наслаждаться тем, как внутри горячо, приятно, как сводит с ума каждый толчок. И умирать от вида того, как целуются Коннор и Девять, потому что, чёрт побери, без одежды, с полупотёкшим скином они выглядят как два близнеца и ложью будет сказать что это не самое горячее, и, одновременно с этим, пошлое, что он когда-либо видел в своей жизни.

Гэвин хочет что-то сказать, но теряется, сжимается только, пытаясь обуздать накатывающие на него чувства. Ладони Коннора и Ричарда переплетаются, и они оба стискивают его руку в своих пальцах, когда оргазм вышибает из Гэвина дух.

Он растекается между ними, словно сыр в пицце, зовёт и стонет, цепляясь за двоих разом, и чувствует, как теряется окончательно в их руках. И как находит себя — тоже.

— Ну я… — бормочет Гэвин после того, как последние нотки оглушительного удовольствия затухают в теле, оставляя после себя негу, в которой хочется остаться ещё чуть-чуть.

И в которой оставаться нельзя, пока он совсем не вкрашнулся в этих двоих. Гэвин помнит — он шёл за тем, чтобы его отпустило, а не за тем, чтобы он сошёл с ума.

— Я пойду, — чуть твёрже говорит он, пока оба андроида вытирают с его кожи искусственное семя салфетками.

— Нет, — отзывается спокойно Ричард, утягивая только попытавшегося дёрнуться из кровати Гэвина обратно и укладывая его на бог.

— Утром будет завтрак, — добавляет Коннор, ложась лицом к лицу к всё ещё прижимающемуся ягодицами к паху Дика Гэвину. — Оставайся.

Нужно бы что-то сказать, но от вжатых в него андроидов так тепло, что Гэвин полагает, что подумает об этом утром, и, позволяет себе утонуть в невероятном уюте.

И кто бы мог подумать, что его утренняя шутка окажется удачной?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В честь др я вспомнила, что у меня есть незаконченные работы и вкинула ещё по одной главе!

Свинтить Гэвину не удаётся даже утром, когда завтрак, заботливо приготовленный кем-то из андроидов оседает у него в желудке и наполняет лёгкой сонливостью, несмотря на то, что к блинчикам с вишней был подан крепкий чёрный кофе без сахара и сливок — всё, как он любит.

Гэвин старается придерживаться правила «ничему не удивляться» ведь в конце концов два андроида-детектива должны быть ужасающе внимательны на работе, а потому он даже не ставит под сомнение тот факт, что у каждого из них есть небольшая база данных, которую заполняет только он и его привычки. Такова их природа, так что даже если подозрения окажутся верны, ничего не останется кроме как принять это как данность.

— Спасибо за всё и... — начинает Гэвин, стараясь откашлятся ото сна — привычка спать с открытым ртом каждый раз играет с ним дурную шутку, и он приканчивает почти всю кружку, просто пытаясь избавиться от навязчивого чувства. 

И блинчики оказываются более чем кстати, потому что яркий вкус ягод оседает на языке, смешиваясь с кофе и делая это утро идеальным. На дне кружки остаётся кофейный осадок, который Гэвин задумчиво вертит, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова для прощания после такой горячей ночи и очаровательного утра, но замирает, чувствуя, как на его колени опускается голова Дика.

— Даже не думай, — хмыкает Коннор, ложась с противоположной стороны, — зря мы тебя что ли столько к нам заманивали?

Последняя фраза отдаётся в груди смесью эмоций, большинство из которых — позитивные. Так не должно быть, и, чувствовать нечто подобное наверняка не правильно, но к чёрту, в конце концов, если на него вели охоту, значит он как минимум нужен этим двум странным андроидам.

«Так что, не только я тихо сох по вам?» — хочется ему спросить, но ответ слишком очевиден, так что вопрос остаётся в голове, а Ричард, явно заметивший напряжение, вдруг ловит руку и переплетает пальцы, поворачиваясь на спину и заглядывая своими льдисто-голубыми глазами прямо в его.

— Всё хорошо, Гэвин, — мягко говорит он, повторяя то же, что накануне твердили они ему вместе, пытаясь заставить расслабиться между ними.

Воспоминание о прошлой ночи пробирает приятной дрожью и оседает возбуждением в паху и чувством трепетной ностальгии, свойственной моментам, когда вспоминаешь только о хорошем — или просто важном для тебя. Желание и нега разливаются, придавливая слабую грусть о невозвратности произошедшего и вызывают обжигающие искры в паху, которые, при наличии должных аналитических рецепторов Дик должен ощутить затылком, расположившимся прямо там, поверх заинтересованно дёрнувшегося члена.

— Ты нам тоже нравишься, — хмыкает Коннор, прижимаясь к плечу и сдвигаясь ближе, теснее, заставляет почувствовать странный уют вместо ощущения загнанности в угол. 

Здесь, в кровати, где стоит небольшая подставка для завтрака с посудой, явно купленной исключительно ради него, лёжа вот так, уютно и приятно, Коннор и Ричард делают действительно всё, чтобы заставить почувствовать себя лучше.

И Гэвин не может им отказать.

Улыбка трогает губы лишь на миг, а уже в следующий превращается в усмешку более привычную его любовникам.

— Вы всё знали, а, засранцы? Знали, что так я не смогу вам отказать? — щурится Гэвин, фыркая и внимательно разглядывая их. Ещё вчера ему казалось, что это он пытается соблазнить двух андроидов, но он оказался в расставленной для него ловушке, и даже желания протестовать не появляется — уж слишком ему тепло.

— Конечно, — спокойно соглашается Коннор и переплетает свои пальцы с другой его рукой, притираясь виском к плечу.

Невероятно сложно описать что сейчас происходит внутри наверняка, ведь это чувство, такое лёгкое, такое странно, больше ощущается как попытка защитить его, Гэвина, от собственных дурных мыслей, чем от побега из этой квартиры. 

И паршивцам это удаётся — невозможно думать о том дерьме, о котором стоило бы, когда руки заняты Коннором и Диком, вокруг обступает уют, а взаимная нежность рвёт сознание.

— Ты ведь на самом деле не хочешь уходить, — совершенно серьёзно замечает Дик, и Коннор кивает, в знак согласия. Они оба смотрят на него слишком пристально, но Гэвину прекрасно известны правила таких игр.

— С чего это ещё вы взяли? — вскидывает он брови, переводя взгляд с одного андроида на другого. Его заговорщики могут притворяться, и этот факт настораживает. Вот только скользящие по беззащитным запястьям пальцы и нежные касания под одеялом не дают увлечься этими подозрениями, сводя их на ноль.

— Это же логично — если бы хотел — по-настоящему хотел — уйти, ты бы ушёл ещё вчера. Но ты остался, стоило нам попросить, а значит и сейчас твои сомнения обусловлены тем же фактором, что и днём ранее, — поясняет спокойно Коннор, но его пальцы, медленно поглаживающие другие, человеческие, не позволяют распознать этот тон как равнодушный. 

Его взгляд слишком живой, пропитанный эмоциями, несмотря на то, что головой модуль не особо-то справляется с передачей эмоций для которых не предназначен.

— А мы не хотим, чтобы ты ушёл, так что тоже не позволим тебе этого сделать, — добавляет тихо, но твёрдо Дик и Гэвин смаргивает, рассматривая их обоих.

Прежде, в участке, он столько следил за ними и ему казалось, что самоуверенный Дик должен лидировать везде и во всём, а спокойный Коннор — поддаваться, уступать. На деле же под мягкостью старшего андроида скрывается железная воля, прикрытая здравой рассудительностью, а вот Дик...

На губах младшего на миг появляется такая улыбка — мягкая, беззащитная, что Гэвин просто не в силах удержаться — он склоняется к нему ближе, тянется, целует так осторожно и нежно, как только может, пытаясь показать, что он здесь, рядом.

Да, Ричард, застёгнутый на все пуговицы в участке, этот железный солдат сейчас больше похож на плюшевого медвежонка — такого же мягкого, податливого и ранимого. Сколько раз Гэвин язвил, пытаясь привлечь его внимание? Сколько раз он сказал какое-то отчаянное дерьмо, в пустой надежде хоть как-то запомниться Дику и Коннору?

— Прости, — бормочет он прямо в губы, и, против его ожиданий, отвечает вдруг Коннор с лёгким изумлением:

— И за что же?

— Я был ужасно... ужасен, — наконец с трудом выдыхает Гэвин и откидывается обратно, на подушки, не глядя на них, словно вид прикрытого жалюзи окна куда интереснее.

Две ладони одновременно ложатся на его щёку, и заставляют повернуть голову и всё-таки посмотреть в глаза, и не имеет значения будут ли они льдисто-голубыми или орехово-карими.

— Ты старался понравится как мог, — мягко замечает Дик, и осторожные синтетические подушечки соскальзывают по губам, лаская так, что слабые искры возбуждения разгораются в нечто большее.

— И мы прекрасно знаем об этом, — добавляет Коннор, чьи пальцы очерчивают щёки и двигаются дальше, отыскивая тонкую и чувствительную кожу за ухом.

— Чёрт, — едва слышно выдыхает Гэвин. Краска опять бросается в лицо, будто вчера ничего не было, а сегодня надо смущаться так, словно он девственник.

— Мы сделаем тебе хорошо, Гэв, — с нежностью говорит Дик, — мы позаботимся о тебе...

Пластиковые пальцы свободной руки Ричарда оказываются под собственным затылком, хотя он и отодвигается с паха, чтобы было удобнее, и сжимают поднимающийся член, лаская неторопливо, но уверенно.

— Не надо, — хрипло выдыхает Гэвин и жмурится посильнее, чтобы только не видеть как ладонь двигается вверх-вниз, задевая ухо Дика время от времени. В голове мелькает паршивая мысль о том, что всё это — один большой фарс, и, стоит только открыть глаза, как вдруг обнаружится, что это очередной из его сладких снов, всего лишь ускользнувшая мечта, и не более того.

Под веками вспыхивают яркие звёзды, когда умелая ладонь забирается под одеяло и дразнит горячую и напряжённую плоть .

— Уверен? — возвращает насмешку Коннор, и в его устах она звучит так, как должно мягкое поддразнивание, игривое и нежное, а не так, словно он желает изо всех сил задеть Гэвина за живое, ткнуть носом в собственное несовершенство.

И всё же он не уверен. 

На самом деле вчера было так хорошо, что Гэвин хочет ещё, но как сказать о подобном не знает, полагая, что нужно немного больше мужества, чтобы разлепить губы, набрать воздуха в грудь и, наконец, заявить: «трахните меня».

Вот только когда Гэвин на это решается, то уже слишком поздно, ведь его рот накрывает ладонь Коннора, и приходится открыть глаза, чтобы утонуть в других, карих.

— Мы позаботимся о тебе, — повторяет Коннор, и в мягком тоне угадывается сталь решимости. У Гэвина попросту нет шансов соскочить — не сейчас.

Не тогда, когда Дик переворачивает его на живот и, подобравшись снизу, обхватывает мягкими, божественными губами член, беря дразняще неглубоко и буквально вынуждая толкнуться дальше до самой гортани. А в это время Коннор скользкими пальцами проникает в него, дразнит, пробует, насколько глубоко их можно будет погрузить в Гэвина, пока он трахает Ричарда в невероятно сладкий рот.

Как и обещано, ему хорошо, даже когда Коннор приставляет головку к размятым мышцам и медленно вводит свой член дюйм за дюймом натягивая на себя, пока замеревший Гэвин чувствует как Ричард снизу подстраивается под новую позу и ритм. Он проползает прямо под ним, располагаясь снизу так, что член Гэвина оказывается меж его ягодиц, и погружается по смазанному проходу одновременно с тем, как его насаживают на член Коннора.

— Ох, чёрт, — бормочет снова Гэвин и жмурится до боли, хватаясь за простынь покрепче, словно она может его спасти.

— Пока ещё нет, — замечает Коннор и двойная вибрация выбивает из зажатого между ними человека дух — внутри и снаружи, и настолько сильно — он вообще не ожидал, что андроиды так могут.

— Блять, блять, блять! — повторяет Гэвин, ощущая страстный поцелуй в основание шеи, который буквально припечатывает его, стоит лишь попытаться начать двигаться.

Сил уже не хватает ни на что, только сжимать мышцы прохода, подбадривая Коннора на движения — куда более сильные и яркие, чем короткие, щадящие толчки.

Одна ладонь Коннора устраивается у него на основании члена, перекрывая возможность кончить, а вторая касается протянутой руки Дика, так и не отпустившего переплетённых с его пальцев. Скин слетает до плеча, и до Гэвина доходит — он не просто трахает Ричарда и даёт поиметь себя Коннору, но и наоборот, ведь эти двое наверняка так же делят друг между другом все пакеты ощущений.

«Настоящая круговая оргия», — приходит ему в голову, но лишь на мгновение, потому что в следующее он думать уже не в состоянии — слишком хорошо, слишком остро и слишком приятно.

Движения Коннора и Дика синхронизируются, и от этого ему нихрена не легче — всё, на что хватает Гэвина, это устроить руку на члене Ричарда и изо всех сил стараться попадать в такт, пока, наконец, Коннор не позволяет ему кончить — и им двоим, по видимости, тоже, потому что до потухшего на миг сознания Гэва доносится протяжный двойной стон — один громче, другой чувственней.

Он снова распластан между ними двумя и снова нет сил шевелиться, а ведь сейчас едва ли полдень. 

— Как ты? — тихо любопытствует Коннор, делая мелкие, дразнящие толчки и вырывая из Гэвина спутанные звуки, которыми когда-то были слова. Впрочем, довольный тон всё-равно ясно даёт ответ на вопрос, а Дик под ним тихо замечает:

— Напоминает котёнка.

Мяукающие звуки Гэвину сдержать не удаётся, хотя он и правда пытается. Просто это больше, чем он может, особенно после такого яркого оргазма.

— Тогда ты будешь нашим кошаком, — нежно припечатывает Коннор, и входит снова до самого основания.

— Блять, кем хочешь, только хватит, — шипит Гэвин, и утыкается в основание шеи Ричарда сильнее, сдавливая того в руках изо всех сил.

— Тебе плохо? — любопытствует глухо Дик, ведь одновременно с этим Гэвин толкается сильнее в него.

— Н-нет, — едва различимо получается выдавить из себя прежде, чем мучительное желание снова накроет его.

— Тогда наслаждайся, котёныш, — тихий выдох на самое ухо пробирает дрожью от макушки до пят и в ответ Гэвин разражается стоном.

Он наслаждается до тех пор, пока хватает сил, полагая, что это небольшое счастье — всё, что ему отведено. Словно переменчивая воля богов вот-вот отнимет у него всё, и надо успеть ухватить урвать побольше — и дать не меньше, чтобы потом, долгими одинокими ночами вспоминать о том, как ему было хорошо.

Даже после, когда, наконец-то, у него хватает сил доползти до явно свежеустановленной душевой кабины и торопливо смыть с себя весь пот в шесть рук — потому что ни один из андроидов не остался в стороне, а в слишком узкой кабинке на троих места едва хватило. 

И даже когда Коннор презентовал новый набор одежды как раз в его, Гэвина, вкусе, не давая сбежать домой под предлогом переодеться, он всё ждёт — вот сейчас. 

Сейчас. 

Ещё чуть-чуть и всё прекратится и дальше надо будет как-то жить.

— Мы позаботимся о тебе, — тихо говорит Ричард, когда уже клюющий носом Гэвин засыпает за телефоном. 

Мягкий плед облаком окутывает его и сильные руки несут в кровать, это всё, что он успевает ухватить краем сознания прежде, чем целиком и полностью провалиться в сон.

Сегодня эти слова звучат так, что Гэвину хочется в них верить. Пускай даже и совсем недолго, всего один день.

Изо всех сил.


	3. Chapter 3

Вот только забота не заканчивается одним днём. Она даже не прекращается даже после общего выходного, который — Гэвин замечает к собственной печали — скорее похож на чудо, из-за того, что Коннор по-прежнему напарник Андерсона.

Хотя по-первости особых сожалений у него нет — сказка должна кончаться, как и положено вымыслу — резко, беспощадно, оставляя тебя один на один с неприкрытой правдой. «Ты жалкий неудачник» — вот что реальность должна была сообщить ему, Гэвину.

А сообщает она ему вовсе не это.

— Детектив Рид, вы опять забыли свой обед, — укоризненно качает головой Коннор, и в лицо бросается краска, стоит только увидеть милый ланч-бокс, в таких ярких тонах, которые больше подошли бы маленьким детям, но Гэвин от него в восторге.

В очень тихом и мрачном ведь чёрт побери, он же взрослый мужик, которому не пристало испытывать такие чувства по отношению к милой вещице. Впрочем, стоит ему неловко принять его, когда Коннор протягивает несчастную коробку с обедом уже во второй раз, и открыть её, как новая волна чувств захлёстывает с головой.

Такие обеды, наверное, готовят в Японии — свёрнутый в трубочку омлет, чтобы занимал меньше месте, несколько онигири, салат и неплохой кусок мяса средней прожарки — ровно так, как он и любит. Внутри должно стать тепло, но вместо этого Гэвина обжигает благодарностью, передать которую словами и через рот он не в силах.

— Приятного аппетита, Гэвин, — мягко говорит Коннор, и тот только кивает, закусывая губу и наклоняя голову так, чтобы никто в участке не увидел его пунцовых щёк.

Для него удивительно то, как именно Коннор узнал о том, что сегодня он забыл свой обед, ведь, чёрт побери, для того, чтобы приготовить нечто подобное тому, кто не обладает вкусовыми рецепторами надо заморочиться. Это не заняло больше получаса, да, но, чёрт побери, как?

— Я составлю вам компанию, — спокойно говорит подоспевший Дик и встаёт за столик рядом с Гэвином. Они переглядываются с Коннором, чуть соприкасаются с пальцами, бесстыдно обнажая корпуса под скином.

Для обычных людей в этом жесте вообще ничего такого нет, но для Гэвина это как принародный стриптиз, особенно после того, что происходило в постели.

— Чёрт, перестаньте быть такими... — начинает он, и замолкает, качая головой и понимая, что эмоций слишком много, а слов слишком мало.

Никто и никогда прежде не приносил Гэвину обед, особенно сделанный своими руками. Чего уж там, никто из его предыдущих пассий не заботился вопросом о том пообедал ли он, или снова на работе собирается угробить собственный желудок. И уж тем более никто не был настолько внимателен, чтобы заметить — есть один Гэвин не любит. Для него просто необходима компания, общение, контакт — не чувствовать себя настолько одиноким во время приёма пищи.

— Всё в порядке, — едва слышно говорит Ричард, становясь так, чтобы никто в участке не увидел того, как Гэвин на несколько секунд прижимает ладони к лицу, пряча в них пунцовые щёки.

— Мы не собираемся оставлять тебя, Гэвин, — добавляет согласно Коннор, и на мгновенье сжимает плечо в пальцах, давая почувствовать — он не один, даже если ему и кажется, что мир вокруг исчез, рассыпался от простой коробки с обедом.

— Я... — слова опять теряются, бросаются от него врассыпную, будто мальки от того, кто взбаламутил воду. — Чёрт, я же не маленький.

— Мы такого не говорили, — удивляется Дик, но Коннор понимает его лучше — социализированность подобной модели даёт о себе знать в ситуациях вроде этой, потому что он точно осведомлён что будет правильно сказать.

— Это совсем не значит, что о тебе не нужно позаботиться.

Внутри всё сжимается, трясётся, ми эмоции накрывают брызнувшими слезами на мгновенье.

«Я взрослый мужик и не стану рыдать над такой хернёй», — сурово убеждает себя Гэвин, вот только это решительно и абсолютно тщетно. Пустая затея, ведь как бы он не старался настоять на том, что он может запросто приказать не испытывать эмоции, а Гэвин не андроид, и то, какой способ выражения находят сейчас его чувства заставляет это признать.

— Тебя никто не увидит, — тихо и серьёзно замечает Дик, притягивая Гэвина ближе, за шею и давая уткнуться носом в плечо.

— Они знают, что я не даю себя трогать, идиот, — беззлобное бурчание отзывается двойным смешком.

Всего несколько секунд, и можно поднять голову, притянуть к себе остывающий кофе и начать расправляться с содержимым обеденной коробки наплевав на то, что сейчас видели его коллеги, если, конечно, кто-то вообще смотрел в сторону кухни.

— Как и то, что вы не можете мне отказать, — улыбается Ричард, чуть склонив голову на бок.

Диод Коннора вспыхивает жёлтым на мгновение и тот чуть кивает:

— Нужно уйти. Новое дело. Надеюсь, тебе понравится мясо.

— Я тоже, — немного оправившись от слишком сильных эмоций криво усмехается Гэвин и серьёзнеет, впервые добавляя: — Будь осторожен.

— Обязательно, детектив, — чопорный ответ не может не вызвать улыбку, когда Коннор их покидает. 

Ричард молчит несколько секунд, прежде, чем собраться с мыслями и сообщить:

— Мы с Коннором хотели бы, чтобы ты остался у нас на этих выходных.

— Если на нас не навесят дел — обязательно, — задумчиво отзывается Гэвин, рассматривая стремительно пустеющий ланчбокс. — Слушай, а кто его покупал? Он выглядит... мило.

— Я, — с явным достоинством отвечает Дик и Гэвин понимающе кивает. Он понятия не имеет зачем ему эта информация, но в голове образ Ричарда, выглядящего на работе как бездушная машина-убийца разрушается осознанием — вне её тот совсем другой, даже близко не похож на того, кто предстаёт перед преступниками, заставляя их коленки дрожать.

«И мои тоже», — проскальзывает в голове воспоминание о страстной ночи, которую они провели втроём.

То, что эти два андроида позаботились о нём остаётся в памяти как «очень редкий случай» — полдюжины таких спустя, Гэвину приходится признать — похоже, оба андроида настроены более чем серьёзно в том, что дело касается отношений.

Тем более, когда у них в квартире он обнаруживает небольшой шкаф — там только пара смен одежды для их модели — вешалки с форменной полицейской и несколько с гражданской, повседневной. Всё остальное его содержимое совсем другого размера, и, перебирая, Гэвин понимает с тихой смесью восторга и ужаса, что это — копия его собственных вещей, или очень и очень похожее на то, что он носит вне работы.

— Мы подумали, что тебе так будет удобнее, — спокойный голос Коннор выводит присевшего на корточки перед копией своей любимой футболки Гэвина из ступора. — Что это поможет тебе почувствовать себя здесь как дома.

— Я и так... — начинает Гэвин, но замолкает, скользя по знакомым белым символам на чёрном фоне пальцами. Любимая вещь, затасканная до состояния полной невменяемости не подлежала восстановлению из-за срока давности, а значит то, что лежит перед ним не просто удачная копия, и не найденная на распродаже вещица, нет. Это самая настоящая заказная работа по эскизу.

«Хорошо, наверное, иметь возможность срисовать из памяти любой виденный узор», — думает Гэвин не зная, стоит ли ему примерить вещь или нет.

Словно он скрепляет какой-то невидимый договор тем, что наденет нечто подобное. 

Словно продаст душу кибер-дьяволу.

— Если тебе не нравится, просто оставь, — мягко советует Коннор, садясь напротив и по-турецки складывая ноги.

— Мы ошиблись с рисунком? — немного обеспокоенный тон Дика ставит точку в сомнениях и размышлениях.

— Ошиблись? — переспрашивает Гэвин, уже стягивая с себя привычную футболку, что заменила его любимую после того как ткань в швах начала протираться до дыр.

— Мы восстанавливали рисунок исходя из возможных элементов, — поясняет Коннор, закрывая пробел в знаниях о том, как из полустёртой надписи и изображения они получили цельное, хотя во всём интернете Гэвин не смог такого найти.

Видит бог, он провёл не один час на сайтах с китайской одеждой пытаясь найти её, но вс было тщетно.

— Нет, вы не ошиблись, — наконец, отвечает Гэвин и одёргивает полу, убеждаясь в том, что даже размер идеален — чуть большеват, как ему и нравилось.

Притянуть к себе за шею Коннора и поцеловать его медленно, нежно, аккуратно ничего не стоит — одарить таким же ласковым касанием губы Дика — тоже.

— Если бы у меня была шкала уюта, она была бы сейчас заполнена до самого предела, — признаётся Гэвин, чувствуя, как два прохладных корпуса прижимаются к нему, а руки обнимают так, что он будто в прекрасном коконе.

— Так и должно быть, Гэвин, — кивает Коннор, находя его руку и переплетая пальцы. — Мы хотели, чтобы тебе было тепло.

— Чтобы ты захотел остаться, — продолжает прямолинейно Ричард, и Гэвин замирает.

Он надел футболку и подписал договор с дьяволом, да? Тот самый, роковой, в котором сбываются его тайные надежды, мечты и желания. Обрекает себя на заботу до тех пор, пока эти двум не надоест присматривать за довольно рассеянным в повседневных вещах человеком.

Он вдыхает глубоко, прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как чуть вздрагивают пальцы Дика, который, наверняка не думал, что его слова Гэвин воспримет как прямой вопрос, и отзывается спокойно и решительно:

— Я хочу.


	4. Chapter 4

О том, что у Коннора проблемы с эмоциями Гэвину становится понятно не сразу — они не настолько часто с ним пересекаются вне квартиры, куда тот, в конце концов, переехал, предпочитаю общество двух топящих его в заботе андроидов пустому холодильнику и пронзительному чувству одиночества.

Спокойный и уравновешенный Кон, который большую часть времени наставлял Дика, стоя на кухне и под пустой трёп Гэвина нарезая морковку, вдруг начинает плакать. Вообще-то Гэвин в жизни никогда не видел, чтобы андроиды делали нечто подобное — у них нет слёзных желёз, но это совсем не отменяет того, что исказившееся невыразимой мукой лицо, на котором написано страдание искажается. Коннор хватает воздух ртом, и первые секунды, Гэвин попросту не знает что делать и куда бежать.

— Дик! — кричит он, мгновенно откладывая собственный нож и обнимая покрепче несчастного андроида напротив, надеясь, что он ему не навредит. Так и оставшийся на виске диод вспыхивает красным, показывая, что вся система сейчас занята обработкой тех, совершенно внезапно появившихся чувств, для которых Гэвин не видит никаких причин.

— Всё хорошо, Кон, всё... — на повторе бормочет Гэвин, прижимая к себе андроида ближе, теснее, переплетая с ним руки и поглаживая свободной по спине, шее, зарываясь пальцами под волосы и лаская затылок.

Шаги Ричарда звучат как спасительные барабаны, но отлепиться от Коннора Гэвин не успевает — Дик просто обнимает того со спины и переплетает свои пальцы со второй рукой, и скин мгновенно пропадает до самого плеча. 

Дик молчит и улыбается слабо, скорее для того, чтобы успокоить перепуганного Гэвина, чем ради утешения Коннора, внутри которого оказалось слишком много чувств в данный конкретный отрезок времени.

Вздрагивающие плечи останавливаются постепенно, выражение лица становится мягче, спокойнее, и, Коннор, наконец, делает медленный прерывистый вздох — прямо как человек.

— Всё хорошо, — тихо говорит он, и только по громкости Гэвин определяет, что отпускать Коннора из объятий несколько рановато, и следует прижать его к себе ещё ближе, теснее — так, как это делает Дик.

— Не похоже, — с сомнением признаётся он, встречаясь взглядами с Коннором.

Впервые этот его любовник выглядит настолько уязвимым по сравнению с собственной обычной версией, и подобный вид, признаться, не доставляет ни капли удовольствия. Словно сломанные зубы — вот как это смотрится. И желание помочь исправить нанесённые изнутри повреждения переходит все границы.

— Просто у Кона есть небольшая проблема с девиацией, да? — мягко говорит Ричард, и Гэвин замечает, как они сжимают руки чуть крепче, а сползший до самой груди скин медленно, но верно возвращается.

— Небольшая, — горько бормочет тот, — да то, что меня не накрыло ещё ни разу на работе просто чудо какое-то.

— Хорошее чудо, — замечает немного отстранённо Гэвин. — Но что это было?

— В результате неисправности при поломке стандартного щита заграждающего от персонального выбора действий и стандартное распределение эмоций было заблокировано так же, как и объём пропускного канала для... — Ричард говорит слова, но Гэвин вообще не может понять о чём тот именно.

— Я чувствую слишком много для одного андроида, — наконец, признаётся Коннор, глядя ему в глаза, кивая на руку Дика. — Эти чувства, они появляются совершенно бесконтрольно, и распирают так, что я просто не могу с ними совладать.

— Как и многие люди, — добавляет Гэвин, замечая, насколько настороженным выглядит сейчас один из его любовников — словно он боится, что его вот-вот могут оттолкнуть, и Гэвин, как своенравный кот махнёт хвостом и уйдёт.

И, пожалуй, будь Гэвин не так влюблён и на дюжину лет младше — он бы так и сделал. Но не сейчас. Сейчас, он только берёт Коннора за подбородок свободной рукой, заглядывает в глаза, и медленно целует.

Губы скользят по губам, язык дразнит чувствительные края рта — там, где аналитические рецепторы ближе всего к искусственной коже, и всё это до тех пор, пока из Коннора не вырывается ещё один вздох, и тот, наконец, расслабляется. 

Стоит им оторваться друг от друга, и Дик поворачивает лицо Кона к себе и тоже целует его — неторопливо, мягко, уверенно — так, как может только Ричард. Гэвин не устаёт наблюдать за ними. Наверное, это то, с чего начался его краш — два красивых андроида поглощённых друг другом.

В их паре есть нечто такое прекрасное, и, вместе с тем, уязвимое, что он просто не мог остановиться и перестать желать стать частью этого, приобщиться.

— Я в порядке, — наконец, сообщает Кон, но ни Ричард, ни сам Гэвин не торопятся выпускать его из объятий.

— Так уютно, — вдруг признаётся Гэвин и устраивает лицо на плече Коннор.

— Определённо, — соглашается Дик, и делает то же самое.

Они прижимаются друг к другу так тесно, как только могут, пока на кухне мерно булькают недотушеные овощи, а приятный запах медленно пропекающегося малинового кекса пропитывает воздух.

Уют и тепло — вот то, что Гэвин невероятно высоко ценит в их трио. Это самая главная особенность их маленькой семьи, в которой все заботятся обо всех, из-за того, что любят, а не потому что есть какие-то моральные нормы, обязывающие не бросать своих кровных родственников.

Коннор и Ричард никогда не смогут стать для него таковыми, но это не мешает им беречь друг друга так, как они только могут.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы мы обнимались как можно чаще, — шепчет Коннор, и Гэвин кивая, видя, что Дик — тоже.

— Значит будем, — хмыкает Гэвин, — если понадобится — будем обниматься и в участке.

— Разве ты не... — вдруг начинает тот, — разве ты не переживаешь, что по поводу тебя и твоей ориентации скажут в участке, если будешь делать нечто подобное? 

То, что Коннор сам беспокоится о нём бьёт словно обухом по голове, и желание вдавить его к себя, впаяться всем носом в шею и раствориться где-то между ним и Ричардом зашкаливает.

— За вас я переживаю определённо больше, дорогуша, — хмыкает Гэвин, пытаясь оставаться таким же, как обычно, не показывая насколько искренни эти слова — но оба андроида правильно понимают его. 

Под рукой Ричарда становится совсем тепло, и только запах чего-то горящего вдруг ударяет в нос.

— Сковородка! — вскидывается Гэвин, но Дик уже выключает конфорку и они все втроём вглядываются в днище, к которому прилипли кусочки картошки и лука, пока они занимались семейной терапией.

— Мда... — выдыхает Гэвин и переглядывается с Ричардом и Коннором, которые увлечённо изучают метаморфозу. Судя по тому, как их диоды становятся жёлтыми, они анализируют сколько сковорода пробыла на огне без присмотра и каковы вкусовые качества данного продукта. 

«Хорошо вам, вы-то не голодные», — хочется фыркнуть Гэвину, но он сдерживается — не в первый раз с тех самых пор, как они начали встречаться. Да, их присутствие явно действует благотворно на его неугомонный язык.

— Может пиццу? — неуверенно предлагает Дик, и Кон кивает, чуть прицокивая под взглядом Гэвина.

— Звучит лучше, чем это должно быть по вкусу.

— Точно, доставка! Даёшь вкусную и не полезную пищу! — радуется Гэвин и делает заказ неторопливо выбирая, что он хочет сегодня, ведь его двое возлюбленных совсем не питаются, но думает вообще не об этом.

В совместном приготовлении пищи есть какая-то особенная магия, какое-то невероятное и сближающее чудо, и, наверное, стоит ввести подобную практику на постоянной основе. 

«В другой раз приготовим пельмени», — решает Гэвин и улыбается, устраиваясь вместе с Коннором и Ричардом, в ожидании доставки.

Да, этот план упоительно хорош.


	5. Chapter 5

Время в компании двух андроидов протекает незаметно, и даже лето, когда Гэвин особенно раздражителен по причине жары и невозможности сигануть в море в любой удобный для него момент, пролетает как один миг.  
Как им удаётся обустроиться так, чтобы никто никому не мешал — загадка, хотя, впрочем, с учётом того сколько всегда работы в участке, оно и не удивительно — собраться всем вместе хотя бы раз за неделю — удача, особенно с тех пор, как и Коннору и Ричарду дали официальное звание детективов, чтобы спихнуть на них часть работы, не обременяя напарниками.

Дышать должно было стать легче, но выходит совсем иначе. Гэвин знает — и Коннор и Ричард много работают, особенно в последние дни — с сентября, когда те получили свои звания, ничего по-большому счёту-то и не менялось, но вот с первых чисел октября начался какой-то кошмар. И без того чувствуя себя одиноким, Гэвин понял, что совсем неуверен в том, что нужен здесь, когда Дика и Кона попросту нет рядом. Ему бы хотелось точно знать, что тут его место, но ничего подобного нет.

Дома пусто и одиноко, и хочется отправиться в ближайший бар и оставить там всю зарплату, наплевав на будущее. 

«Как там она пела? Словно завтра и вовсе нет», — мрачно думает Гэвин понимая — эти двое андроидов приручили его. Он слишком привык, слишком скучает, и хочется просто пойти и отыскать их обоих и сказать: «к чертям всё, мы увольняемся.»

Впрочем, он не обольщается мыслью о том, что провернуть нечто подобное удастся — или даже позволит себе заговорить о таком, не то что сделать. Но с острым чувством одиночеством после такой заботы справиться совсем не легко.

— Гэв? — мягкий голос Коннора заставляет вздрогнуть и встрепенуться. И, по правде сказать, приходится сдерживать себя невероятным усилием воли для того, чтобы не подойти и начать обниматься прямо так — особенно, замечая, что Дик тоже тут.

— Думал, вы опять работаете, — тихо фыркает он, чуть качая головой, и всё-таки улыбаясь.

Гэвин знает, сейчас его улыбка выглядит скорее болезненной, вымученной, уставшей, но попытаться лучше он не может, а видеть этих двоих он и правда рад, хотя и не знает как это выразить.

— Прости, что мы так долго, — тихо говорит Дик, и они оба садятся рядом с ним, на пол, соприкасаясь плечами и локтями и опираясь на низ дивана.

Мягкий и уютный плед укрывает всех троих, и для Гэвина этот небольшой клочок пространства становится отдельным миром, в котором можно спрятаться ото всех и вся. Чувство одиночество тает, словно его никогда и не было, все проблемы и переживания остаются там, снаружи, а здесь только тепло медленно нагревающихся андроидов, прижимающих его с двух сторон и мягкий писк.

Писк?..

Гэвин осматривается, не совсем понимая, что за звук он только что слышал и хмурится на мгновенье, прежде, чем замечает в складках огромного, песочно-полосатого пледа, котёнка такого же окраса и замирает. Кончики пальцев двигаются к голове животного неуверенно, но тот, обнюхав их, сам притирается к подушечкам и мурчит довольно, счастливо

— Это откуда? — нерешительно выдаёт Гэвин, понимая, что совсем ничего не понимает. Да, им троим не сложно держать дома животное и сам он любит кошек, но почему сейчас? 

— Из приюта, — хмыкает Кон, тоже осторожно поглаживая котёныша по голове и почёсывая за ушком.

— Нам пришлось немного побегать, поискать такого, который бы тебе понравился, — добавляет Дик почти что с гордостью, и становится ясно кто именно из них двоих определял, какой кот отвечает всем требованиям.

На переносице под шерстью обнаруживается заживший шрам, и ещё два подобных — на боку, но кот не ощеривается, не шипит, а лишь тарахтит как огромный мотор, когда они втроём безудержно гладят его везде, где только могут.

— На тебя похож, — с безжалостной простотой добавляет Дик, и Гэвин фыркает, наигранно-обиженно, так, чтобы Дик, испытывающий некоторые трудности с реакцией именно на его, Гэвина чувства, всё понял правильно.

— Ну конечно, судя всех по внешности!

— Он о том, что ты так же мурчишь после секса, — тихо смеётся Коннор, и Гэвин понимает, что щёки обжигает краской. Он никак это не контролирует, как и то, какие звуки издаёт после, нежась в объятиях любовников и прижимаясь к ним.

— Чушь, не было такого, — заявляет он, вскидывая подбородок, но эту игру вдруг поддерживает Дик, воспроизводя с записи те самые полустоны с раскатистым мурчанием. — Читер!

Они смеются все втроём, зная — никто не обижен по-настоящему. Это только игра, только забава, в которой они подкалывают друг друга.

— С днём рождения, Гэвин, — тихо говорит Коннор, несколько минут спустя — часы перешагнули за полночь, и, Дик присоединяется.

— С днём рождения, Гэв.

— Обещайте, что в следующем году, мы снова встретим его сидя на полу и тиская кота, — фыркает он.

— Лёжа, — поправляет Гэвина Ричард и тот вскидывает брови.

— С чего бы это? Мы же сидим.

— Разве? — мягко удивляется Коннор, опрокидывая Гэвина на себя так, чтобы котёныш не пострадал и Дик укладывается сверху, помогает раздевать их. — А, по-моему, мы очень даже лежим.

— Даже не представляю за что я вас так люблю, — хмыкает Гэвин, чуть качая головой и стаскивая с себя футболку.

— За это, Гэвин, — улыбается Коннор, глядя ему в глаза.

— Именно за это, — соглашается Ричард, стягивая с себя водолазку и бросая на пол рядом, утягивая Гэвина в медленный и чувственный поцелуй.

Час спустя, на полу мурлычут двое — и человек, и кот, но тепло совершенно всем, включая андроидов.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
